


Oil and rain and grass and pine cones

by benkouji



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: ABO Universe, AU, At least that was the plan, M/M, and Michael being Alpha, and no sex scenes because I suck at writing ABO sex scenes, but there are some curse words and discussions about sex, but they’re both not traditional Omega and Alpha, so I rated it mature, their dynamic is more them than an omega-alpha dynamic, with Alex being Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkouji/pseuds/benkouji
Summary: Alex doesn’t do Alphas. But Michael is also not your average type of Alphas.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Oil and rain and grass and pine cones

Alex hated all Alphas with a passion. Well, almost all Alphas with the exception of Maria DeLuca.

But other than her, in all twenty eight years of his life, during which he suffered through his childhood and his teenage years, enlisted so he could escape his war at home, survived three tours albeit losing a leg and discharged honorably, he almost never met an Alpha who was humble, kind or truly believed in equal rights. If he was being totally honest, he’d say the majority of his misery was in one way or another linked to some Alpha douchebags in particular or just the whole Alpha worshipping society in general.

Besides, almost all Alphas reminded him a little of his father, so his hatred was really justified.

And now, sitting in Wild Pony, nursing his second beer, Alex’s annoyances with Alphas reached an all time high.

You see, when he was in the military, there were regulations to reign the Alphas in line. They were not happy about it, sure, but soldiers followed orders, and the Equal Rights Act meant they were ordered to behave respectfully towards Omegas, even if they didn’t want to. And truth be told, when they were at war, little things like who smelled like what didn’t matter anymore, what mattered was who could watch your back. And Alex was very good at watching other’s backs. With his intelligence, his fierceness, and his unwavering loyalty, he was soon recognized not as the only Omega in his unit, but a leader and a comrade. After he lost his leg, received the medal and became a very young captain, even the whispers about him being some petite Omega were gone.

But when he was sitting at the bar, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, his hair a bit longer, every Alpha in Roswell seemed to see right past his hard work and his tough owned honorable discharge, they took a sniff of him, and saw nothing but an unmated Omega. Even the ones in the parade they threw him when he came home didn’t behave any better.

It grazed on his nerves, SO MUCH.

He was debating whether he should just call it a day and go home, or stay a bit longer until some unfortunate fool irratated him ever further and ended up with a fist to said fool’s face when his decision was being made, by SOME FOOL.

“Well well, do you smell good”. The guy, the Alpha drawled, crowding into his space, half his face hiding under a black cowboy hat so he didn’t even have the courtesy to meet Alex in the eye, and honest to God SNIFFED, right under Alex’s left ear.

Gritting his teeth, Alex turned to him. He put on a big smile, all teeth, took off the man’s hat unexpectedly, which surprised him, judging by his wide eyes, and leaned forward to SNIFF BACK.

“Sadly the same can not be said about you”, he said, a bit condescendingly, “what is that? Oil and rain? That’s a weird combination. And not a good one.”

Alex expected the guy to be angered and maybe launch an attack, or at least snarled at him. He did neither of those things.

He laughed, wholeheartedly. 

“Maria is right. You ARE interesting.” He said, with amusement. His eyes were crinkling because of the laughter, and when he looked at Alex closely, they were filled with interest and kindness.

Alex was taken aback, to say the least. His anger was replaced with curiosity.

He looked at the guy, this time really looked. And OK, maybe Alex still hated Alphas, but this Alpha was maybe the hottest he had ever met.

And his eyes BY FAR the prettiest.

“Wait, you know Maria?” He totally blamed the guy’s unfair attractiveness for his way slower than usual realization.

“Yeah, I’m a regular here”, the guy smiled. And he was even hotter when he smiled, damn him. “And Maria wouldn’t shut up about you whenever you guys contacted. ‘How brave of Alex to enlist, you know, as an Omega!’ ‘He really made a change for all the Omegas out there!’ ‘He is the most wonderful person I’ve ever met!’ I mean, we get it. Your best friend is a living legend, can I get another drink?”

Alex blushed. He was never one to handle praise well. So he changed the subject quickly. “She told you about me, seems like you’re more than a regular.”

The guy shrugged. “We used to date for a while, didn’t work. I’m Michael Guerin by the way, I feel like if I don’t voluntarily offer up that information you’d never ask.”

Alex ignored the flirty bit. “You used to date? But you and Maria are both Alphas, no?”

The guy, OK, Guerin shrugged again. “What does it matter? I liked her, she liked me. We decided to give it a try. We didn’t split up because we were having gender problems, but...”

“But because you were a jerk who hit on Alex even if I specifically told you not to?” Maria appeared out of nowhere and startled them both.

Which really said a lot about how much Alex was affected by Guerin, because one, he didn’t startle easily, and two, when had he begun to so invest in Guerin’s words he forgot to notice his surroundings?

He NEVER forgot to notice his surroundings. 

He shook his head, and ignored that too. 

“It can hardly be called ‘hitting on’ if you ask me. An offensive comment maybe, not even close to flirtation.”

Guerin instantly turned his full attention to him again, which was a little flattering. “Ouch!” He even POUTED. He was ridiculous.

He was also very cute, Alex kinda hated him for that, because he couldn’t seem to look away from his ridiculousness. And to make things worse, Guerin was staring right at him too.

Maria coughed. “Should I come back?”

Alex had to shook himself out of it, whatever it was. And reminded himself what a bad idea this was. “No, actually, I was planning to head home just now. See you at the fair?” Maria nodded.

He then turned to Guerin. “See you around, I guess.”

Something like disappointment and wistfulness flashed through Guerin’s eyes, but he quickly smirked, all emotions well hidden, “Not if I see you first.” He WINKED.

Honestly, he was RIDICULOUS.

————————————

He should be surprised by Guerin’s appearance at the fair, but somehow he was not.

He WAS surprised by Maria’s sudden departure when Guerin showed up though. She didn’t even make up a good excuse, just vaguely pointed at something (or someone) far away, and muttered “I gotta go”, then she was gone.

Alex stared at Maria’s disappearing figure, unbelievingly.

“What the fuck was that?” He demanded.

To his credit, Guerin was a bit bashful this time. “I may have begged her to give us some alone time”, he wrinkled his nose, “her execution is to be improved though.”

Alex was having a headache. “What do you want, Guerin?”

Guerin was visibly hurt by that. What the fuck, he thought Alphas didn’t give a shit about what Omegas thought of them. And his hurt look did something to Alex’s insides, which, double FUCK.

He forced himself to be gentler. “I’m sorry if I’m being too harsh. But I don’t do Alphas. That’s like my number 1 relationship rule. So you shouldn’t waste your time on me.”

Guerin relaxed a little, and turned curious. “So what, you just date Betas?”

“Or Omegas.” He had a very brief relationship with an Omega once, they parted on friendly terms.

“Let me guess, you’d rather not talk about why you don’t wanna date Alphas.”

Alex shrugged. “Not so much to talk about. I just have had enough bad experience with Alphas and I don’t wanna deal with them anymore.”

Guerin considered that for a minute. “But you are best friends with Maria.”

“Yeah, well, we grew up together. And she was pretty much the only exception. Besides, I don’t want to date her either.” Not because she was Alpha, Alex didn’t say, but he was only attracted to men, no matter what their ABO gender was.

Guerin pushed on. “Your father and two of your brothers are Alphas too.”

Alex was immediately going into defense mode. “So? You don’t have crappy family members?”

The silence that followed stretched an uncomfortable amount of time, but Alex refused to back down.

Eventually Guerin said, in a quiet voice. “I don’t technically have any family member.”

Shit. But still. “Technically?”

Guerin smiled bitterly. “I have two siblings who are not related to me. We grew up in the system together for a while, and they got adopted by a nice family, but not me. We are close now. But TECHNICALLY I don’t have any relatives.”

Alex didn’t know what to say to that. So he didn’t say anything.

After a while, Guerin shook his head, and muttered. “This was a mistake.” 

He put on his hat, and left.

This time, Alex was the one feeling disappointed.

—————————————

He met Michael the next time, VERY awkwardly, in a sex shop.

His heat was getting nearer, and he didn’t have anyone to spend it with. He COULD look for some Alpha in a bar and every one of them would gladly help him out, but again, not doing Alphas.

So he was at the sex shop, trying to buy something that would help him dealing with the upcoming situation, when he spotted Guerin, inspecting something huge and purple.

It was a dildo. Just like the one Alex was holding. What the odds.

Alex was so surprised he didn’t even notice Guerin spotted him too.

They stood in mutual shock, staring at each other. Both HOLDING A DILDO.

Guerin acted at last. He coughed, nodded at Alex, and turned to leave. He disappeared quickly into the other room. Where the shop stored various porn.

Unfortunately that was the direction Alex was headed too.

So he stood there, had no strategic plans to navigate this whole situation, when someone approached him from behind. 

“What are you doing with this hideous thing, sweetheart?” Alex rolled his eyes at that. An Alpha who thought his knot was way better than any artificial ones. Great. “I bet I can give you whatever you need.” The Alpha was looking Alex up and down in a very suggestive way, which was just gross.

Alex was ready to give the guy a piece of his mind when Guerin reappeared, apparently already selected his porn of the day. He somehow felt the need to speak up on Alex’s behalf.

“With your small knot? I doubt it. At least the dildo wouldn’t give him some unspeakable disease.”

Alex wanted to sigh. So hard. He glared at Guerin, as if to say “really? Going after the SIZE? That’s your best move?” But Guerin didn’t even look his way, he was busy being in a staring contest with that man. Some macho shit Alex did not want to tolerate even a bit.

He walked up to the man, stood before him, until he looked back at him. He then said in a calm and peaceful voice. “What I NEED, is none of your business. And if you ever so much as look at me again, YOU will need some good lawyer, and maybe some doctors too.” 

The man looked like he wanted to riot, but Alex stood his ground, and stared him down. Eventually he backed away. He spit on the floor, threw out an “omega bitch” and left, tail between his legs.

All bullies were just cowards. Alex was almost tired to be proven right yet again.

He turned back to Guerin, about to lecture him about how the “knight in a shining armor” behavior was outdated and so not necessary, when Guerin said, in awe.

“That was so hot.”

Alex was stunned. Meanwhile Guerin seemed he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. So Alex blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

“Why are you buying a dildo?”

That was a wrong move. Because now ALEX wanted to disappear and never come back.

But then Guerin smirked, and replied in a flirtatious manner. “What, just because I have a big knot, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be fucked in the ass now and then. I thought you were woke, man.”

OK, so he was not like any Alphas Alex had known. Maybe that was why he flirted right back.

“If you say so.” He deliberately looked at Guerin’s crotch when he said that.

The shop suddenly became warmer under Guerin’s heated gaze.

————————————————

He went through his heat thinking about Guerin’s big knot and fantasizing how he would take the dildo up in his ass. The heat lasted three days, he had the most intense orgasms in a long time, and he felt extra lonely when it was over.

He ran into Guerin the next day after his heat at Crashdown. He knew he was still reeking sex and leftover hormones, but he was craving the pie, and he was just going to order a pie to go. But when he went out of the diner, Guerin was going in.

He was obviously happy to see Alex, and he had this big smile on his face. Then he stepped closer, and got a sniff from Alex. His pupils immediately dilated.

Before Alex could say anything, he turned around and walked away.

Frustratingly, Alex felt aroused again.

———————————

Despite their awkward encounter at the diner, things got better between them. Alex met his two siblings, and Max turned out to be Liz’s boyfriend, who was the other member of the “inseparable three” alongside Alex and Maria. The six of them quickly formed some sort of friend group, with the addition of Kyle Valenti, who was Alex’s high school bully and Liz’s high school sweetheart, but now a friend to both of them.

They hung out a lot, either in the diner or at the bar. With all the friends around, Alex and Michael were able to put their mutual attraction aside, and became good friends. As they spent more time together, Alex found out that Michael was really not your average Alpha. He might appear that way, but he was gentle and kind inside, he didn’t always want to show his vulnerability, and sometimes he was frustratingly stubborn, but Alex was also having problems to open up, so he couldn’t exactly fault Michael for that. 

The most surprising part in their friendship, was how they understood each other. Sometimes they didn’t even need to talk, just one look, and they got it perfectly. 

After about three months, they started to hang out outside the group too. Alex would go to the airstream after a long day of work, and sat in front of the fire pit with Michael, both holding a beer in their hands, talking about nothing and everything. They found out their mutual interest in music, and soon enough, they were sitting in Alex’s front yard, writing music or just playing some tunes together. By the end of the fifth month since they knew each other, Michael fixed everything that was not working properly in Alex’s house, and Alex learned how to navigate through Michael’s small kitchen in his airstream.

Alex still spent his heat alone. He stopped looking for company altogether.

———————————————

The touches began around the half year mark. At that time, Alex felt like he was always happy and grounded around Michael, and he felt this deeply seeded needs to be near him or touch him all the time. And whenever he felt unease or worked up, a touch from Michael would effectively calm him down. He also noticed he had more or less the same impact on Michael, like right now, they were having a after work get together, the six of them. Michael was late because he was caught up at work. When he showed up, he was visibly upset. He went straight to their table, ignored the others, sat right beside Alex, and buried his head into the junction between Alex’s neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath there, which was COMPLETELY not appropriate considering they were a pair of unmated Alpha and Omega. But all Alex felt was concern and softness, so he put a hand in Michael’s curls, and gently massaged his scalp. Michael seemed to melt into him, he let out a small moan, and moved closer to him. He even put his arms around Alex, hugging him tight.

When Alex looked up, the whole table was staring at them.

Alex wanted to ask what was wrong, but he thought of the amount of time they spent together, the way they always looked after each other, the connection between them either when they were talking or simply be together, the constant needs to be near and touch each other, and some part of him already knew the answer.

Isobel gave the answer anyway. “You are bonding, aren’t you.” It was not a question.

Michael looked up at him then, his eyes big, hope and fear tangling in them, and Alex felt his heart stopped for a second. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” He didn’t know how to feel about it.

—————————————

He was going into heat in thee days, and he had avoided Michael for four.

Every minute of the four days was excruciating. They were already bonding, a bond this new couldn’t handle this much separation, he was crawling out of his skin.

So when Michael showed up at his door, at the ungodly hour of 2am, he thought at first he was hallucinating due to his lack of sleep and the fact that he was missing Michael like crazy.

But Michael wouldn’t be this exhausted and fragile in his hallucination, he looked like he was only holding himself up by the last power of his will.

They practically collapsed into each other, kissing fervently and desperately. They might have changed a few words like “you dumbass you scared the shit out of me” from Michael and “shut up and kiss me” from Alex, but it was all in a haze. Alex didn’t even realize they moved until he found them on his bed, panting to each other’s mouth.

Until he felt wetness between his legs and heat and lust consuming him.

Shit.

He managed to pull back a little, and said, a bit panicky. “I think I’m going into heat.”

Michael was at once sobered by that. “I thought it wasn’t for another three days?”

“How did you...”

“Come on, Alex”, Michael was blushing now. “Every time your heat was over, I couldn’t stand near you for like a week. You smelled so good and it killed me because you chose to spend it with someone else.”

Alex couldn’t believe it. “You’re kidding, right? You didn’t notice I always smelled just like myself, no trace of other people on me?”

Michael blushed even hard. “I didn’t dare to smell you more than I had to, you know? It was hard enough for me to control myself on a normal day, when you came out of a heat, you smelled incredibly good, like some combination of grass, pine cone and earth. But also sweet. It drove me crazy that I couldn’t bury myself in it.”

He inhaled deeply, now having permission. “Like now, I’m this close losing myself because of your scent.”

He looked like he was already losing it. Eyes dark, face flushed, cock hard.

Alex was losing it himself too. But he needed say this before they went further.

“I lied. I told you when we first met, that your smell of oil and rain was weird. But in fact it attracted me immediately. I denied my feelings and desires for you because I didn’t want to believe in Alphas. But you proved me wrong, and God, I’ve never been so happy that I was wrong.” He said in a rush because he was having more and more trouble to formulate coherent thoughts by the minute.

Michael smiled, he was hard as a rock, but he stopped everything to look at Alex with all he’s got. “Is this your roundabout way to tell me you love me?”

Alex was so drunk in love he didn’t even care anymore. “Yes.”

Michael softened and kissed him, again and again. “I love you too.”

They stared at each other for a minute before Michael bent down, and gently bit Alex on his throat.

Bond complete.


End file.
